Unused Content
Like in every game that exists out there, Oldum77's games are filled with unused content, whether it's sprites, sound tracks, dialogue, sound effects, etc. AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE Scrapped Easter Egg In the files of AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE, there are sprites of mangled palace guards. There is also a background of a torture chamber and a room that houses both unused features. Originally, there was to be an extra Easter Egg that had the player traversing back to the start of the first area after witnessing Abu's death. A large portal would appear and suck the player into this twisted location. Unused Sprites The before mentioned mangled palace guards and merchant are in the game's files, unused because the Easter Egg mentioned above was scrapped. In addition to this sprite, the sprite of the vortex that transported the player to this Easter Egg are still present in the game's files. Inside of the torture chamber, the player would also discover a greyscale Abu who is spitting out blood. The sprites for the 'Abu fountain' are used in the normal game, albeit invisible. The strings in particular are some trigger objects' hitbox. There exists an earlier version of Jasmine's sprites in the game, from the GBA title 'Disney Princesses.' The running animation only has four sprites, making it look extremely choppy. The SEGA Master System version sprites were used instead. Early Dialogue In the game's files, there is a different take on Razoul's lines in the 'torture chamber flashback scene.' The final version has him say, 'T-t-that's enough... Street Rat!' whereas in this earlier version, he says 'Where are you taking me Street Rat? I'm very busy, and...' The line was cut for the fact that it didn't suit the atmosphere of the game. TOYSTORY.EXE TBA TOYSTORY2.EXE Early Prototype On July 14th, 2017, Oldum77 uploaded on his YouTube account a video showing how TOYSTORY2.EXE was originally going to look like. The title screen is almost identical to the one shown in TOYSTORY.EXE with a text saying "Woody wants revenge." and the image "The Vessel" in the background, along with a ominous music entitled "The Villain". The game starts with a scene from Toy Story 2 where a girl finds Woody and shows it to her mom. When Woody hits the table, the Game Over music plays as he says his catchphrase "There's a snake in my boot!". As Al picks him up, the screen freezes for a few seconds before cutting to black. The image "The Vessel" appears for a split second. The first level features Rocky who has to escape from Andy's house. The main differences in this one is the map itself, and Woody.EXE's absence. The toxic gas does appear, but the "Hurry Up!" theme doesn't play, possibly because it wasn't composed at that time. After Rocky escapes, Andy's house (from Toy Story 2) is set on fire, and Al will flash on screen saying the following: "You toys... look lost..." The player will be taken to another level where the Chicken Man will chase Rocky as the level falls apart. If Rocky dies, then Buzz Lightyear will be the next playable character. If Buzz falls, he still can go forward. A message can be seen at one point in the level that reads "Hello, do you want to play?", the same message Sonic.EXE himself would say. Hamm is somewhere in the files, but can not be played as. After the chase against the Chicken Man, the game ends. According to Oldum77 himself, there are many flaws that would've been fixed up, but it turns out the whole game was a flaw. Frogpuppy77 took one look at it, and he said these two words: "Scrap it." He made a reference to it in "TOYSTORY.EXE: Crazed Edition". Despite Oldum77 no longer thinking much of this prototype, some fans speculated this prototype to be more scary than the final version. Unused Music In the soundtrack of the game, there's a track called "utadne.mp3". This music was going to be heard in the first level when playing as Woody.EXE, as shown in MrDoradoFett's gameplay of the original Villain Mode. This music is also heard as the title theme in the prototype version of the game. It's still in the GameJolt page. Scrapped Level Hidden away in the game's files is an unused level. It was meant to be somewhat of a bonus level that you could unlock by some means. The level is not very long, only spanning one small section with Rocky. The level has the ability to switch between the three playable characters at will. TOYSTORY3.EXE Unused Sprites The first unused sprite is that of a spinning copyright symbol. It was supposed to appear before the Oldum77 logo during the end credits, but was removed since this is a fan-game and Oldum77 does not truly hold a copyright for this game. Secondly, there exists a shadow sprite hidden in the files. It was meant for the intro levels but was cut due to difficulties implementing it properly. The sprite shown to the right is Hamm's shadow specifically. There exists another sprite for Buzz and everyone else, but it is completely empty. Scrapped Levels There were plans to make two extra levels for the game. Night variants of Forest 1 and 2. The final game references these levels quite often. In the level select, the option to choose the forest levels says "FOREST 1 NOON." The level refers to the forest during the day, but all references to nighttime forest are removed. Another reference to these unused levels is within the soundtrack. On the GameJolt page, there are two audio tracks, one being called "Forest - Day," and the other "Forest - Night." These levels would have taken place after the bosses and would have had an increased emphasis on combat. To advance, the player would need to defeat all enemies in the area, which would trigger a similar cutscene to the "day to night" scene. Afterwards, the respective day level would occur. They were removed since there was only really one enemy to defeat, which would be the giant robot. Different voice acting As seen in the original version of the intro, as well as in the demo, Buzz Lightyear and Rocky had different voice actors. In this post on the GameJolt page of TOYSTORY2.EXE, Rocky was going to be voiced by TheGameSalmon (the gamer who acheieved the good ending of TOYSTORY.EXE) before it was decided that Frogpuppy77 would voice him. Buzz was going to be voiced by CloneClox9999 before being voiced by FrogPuppy77. Hamm and Woody.EXE kept the same voice actor throughout the development of the game. Andy was going to appear in the game and would be voiced by Yellow Dawg, but he ended up not appearing at all. Unused Music Two musics were left behind for this game: the first one is called "forest---night.mp3" and suggests that the gameplay would also take place at night. This was changed in the final version, as Woody.EXE uses his powers to turn day into night. This music now goes used within the Challenge Stage of the game. The other unused music is called "true-boss-theme-reversed.mp3" and is an early version of the boss theme. On the GameJolt page of the game, it was called "Theme of Woody", meaning that it would have been heard when Woody.EXE appears. These musics were later reused in the final release: the first one being used in the Challenge Level, the other one being used in the demo for the battle against Rocky.EXE before being reversed and sped up in the final release. Scrapped Music An early version of the boss theme against Rocky.EXE exists in an early Musescore file. It's extremely short and completely removed. The "Flight Ending" was going to have a music for a cutscene and a credits theme before being scrapped. There is a track simply titled "Something". It's unknown where it could have been played. Removed dialogue In the script for the intro that was shown on GameJolt while waiting for voice actors, the last part of dialogue was left unused in the final game. It is as follows: BUZZ: wakes up and it is now day. Oh, it wasn't just a dream. stands up and looks around. Well, I guess I should figure out what to do next! walks to the right and he starts his mission to find a new home. This last line indicates that instead of searching for Woody.EXE, Buzz would have attempted to find a new home. It didn't take long for Oldum77 to realize that this idea wasn't working, and it later got scrapped. SONIC.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake TBA SALLY.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake Unused Music There's a music entitled "title-screen---misery.mp3" that was first used in the first version of the game for the title screen. Interestingly enough, this music was also unused in Crimson the Bat's version of the game. TBA Oldum77.EXE: The Finale Unused Music An early and completely different version of the Oldum77 jingle is hidden in the game's files before reusing the one from TOYSTORY3.EXE. This unused soundtrack was originally going to be heard during the fight against Knuckles.EXE in the Sultan's Palace, but it was eventually scrapped. There's a prototype version of the music for the level "Desert Doom" on the GameJolt page. It wasn't used in any of the betas of the game, so that means that it was remade before the first beta could be made and sent to the beta-testers. It's still on the GameJolt page. Another unused music is "o77---central-database.mp3", which is a prototype version of the level "Central Database". This music is composed of the music of The Pit from "Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric" and a slowed-down version of the AOL Dial Up sound. There is an early version of the song "Breath of Life," and it sounds like the one in TOYSTORY3.EXE, albeit shortened. Along with it is a ominous and short track meant to be played during cutscenes featuring Respiro/Sonic.EXE. This soundtrack was intended for the final boss battle against Sonic.EXE and the Peddler in Act 3, and is a piano remix of the final boss theme in TOYSTORY3.EXE. This early version of the battle against Respiro in Act 4 is a remix of Unified Undoing, Theme of Rovina. There is a soundtrack called "Invincible", and it suggests that at one point in development, there was going to be an invincibility power-up in the game. The following is a list of unused soundtracks that have never been used at all: Removed Dialogue In the script of the game, some lines were removed from the game. These lines happen when Sonic.EXE is about to drop Cream.EXE to her imminent doom. They were removed after MrDoradoFett made the 3D cutscene of it. Scrapped Levels At the end of Act 2, when Rocky tells Woody to reconsider, there was going to be a "Yes" and "No" option. If the Player chose "Yes", an alternative ending would play out. The script is as follows: WOODY: Yes… yes, you’re right, Rocky. We’ve got to stay calm. No telling what horrors await us on the other side of that portal. Now, I trust you have a plan of sorts in mind. ROCKY: I do have something in mind, but I’d like to go back and talk it over with Buzz, as well. I’ll meet you there, Woody. screen. WOODY: ROCKY zooms off. Wait, Rocky! We’ve got no time for this! Groans Now of all times he decides not to listen! That blockhead… a platformer. The level has no enemies. The atmosphere of the level is creepy and foreboding. WOODY makes his way over to where BUZZ is and finds BUZZ’s head on a pike, the rest of his body strewn about, his blood painting the ground. No one else is around. WOODY: Buzz! Oh, no, please, NO! What in the world happened here!? BUZZ! BUZZ!! ROCKY: screen. It’s maggots like you who suffer this unfortunate end. Rebelling against the Master is futile; only misery awaits! screen. Woody, you impossible fool! You are all too easy to manipulate—a quality Master Respiro took full advantage of! WOODY: Angrily You treacherous dog! How could you betray us like this!? over to ROCKY and attempts to hit him with his pull string. ROCKY, however, vanishes into smoke, and instantly appears behind WOODY. ROCKY: The Master no longer tolerates your existence. I am His arm, to slay you in accordance with His will. WOODY: YOU MONSTER! around to face ROCKY, but at that moment, a beam of energy flies towards WOODY, lopping off his head. WOODY’s head rolls over to the pike carrying BUZZ’s head and stops directly in front of it. ROCKY: And just to clarify—as if there’s any point now—I never betrayed you. My allegiance with the Master never once faltered. I merely inherited your unconditional trust. So gullible. A pity; though you’ll have plenty of time for regrets in your hopeless afterlife! menacingly as screen fades out. May feature some sort of jump scare or the like. ‘Bad ending’ appears on screen. At the end of the first two beta versions of the game, there is a strange level that's spinning around the screen. Aladdin is playable in this level, yet the level hasn't been beaten by any of the beta-testers. Original plans Originally, there was going to be voice acting in Oldum77.EXE, like TOYSTORY3.EXE had. However, since there weren't enough people who volunteered, it was scrapped. Here are a list of people who were going to voice in the game. * Fabrice Rockman as Aladdin (he had done it before in an Angry German Kid episode called "AGK V.S. Aladdin.EXE" by GeneBernardinoLawl/CasperTheLawlBro2001) * Oldum77 as Respiro/Sonic.EXE (Fun Fact: Oldum77 assumed there was going to be voice acting and did all his lines for the first Act 3 cutscene. The laugh at the end of the scene is actually from those lines.) * FrogPuppy77 as Rocky * FrogPuppy77 as The Peddler * Oldum77 as Knuckles the Echidna * Oldum77 as Dr. Eggman * JordanGaming101 as Woody * JordanGaming101 as Mr. Potato Head * SuperAmazing3443 as Hamm Scrapped Face Reveal There was originally going to be a face reveal of Oldum77 in another scrapped Bad Ending, where his face would appear on-screen with the demonic eyes. However, since there is only one ending in the game, this concept was scrapped and no face reveal for Oldum77 had appeared ever since.Category:Oldum77's ".EXE Saga"